


these moments and vibrant hues

by worrying



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: Small moments in Thor and Dizzee’s relationship.





	1. hair ties

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i feel emotional stay tuned for more cute things that my brain likes to think of when im trying to sleep

It’s July when Dizzee starts to wear hair ties around his wrist.

If there’s one thing he’s learned about Thor in the two months they’ve been hanging out, dating, whatever word it is now, it’s that he loves his long hair more than pretty much anything in this world. _Possibly_ galaxy, but Dizzee’s not so sure yet. He loves his long hair even when the Bronx feels like it’s melting and the air is too heavy and thick to breathe.

They’re in a tunnel one night, air sticky and still. Dizzee can feel the sweat dripping down his own neck.

He looks over to Thor, tries to stop himself from smiling. His face is rosy, his hair matted to his forehead, eyebrows pulled together as he concentrates on the piece before him. “Hey,” he says, breaking the silence. His voice echoes a little bit. He takes one of the hair ties from his wrist and looks back to Thor, who’s looking up at him expectantly from the ground. “To put your hair up.”

Thor’s face changes a little bit. His lips curve into a smile, his eyes begin to shine brightly, the same way they were at the party all those nights ago. It makes Dizzee’s stomach flip, the intensity of it. He takes a few steps to close the small distance between them and puts the hair tie in Thor’s waiting hand. “You brought these for me?”

“Well, you’re always hot. Temperature-wise. You know.”

Thor just keeps smiling at him.

 


	2. ring

“Hey, I got something for you.”

They’re at a diner. It’s a _date._ They’re sitting in a bright red booth next to the jukebox, _Come and Get Your Love_ playing at a low volume.

Dizzee’s been a ball of nervous energy all morning, because when Thor randomly says, “You wanna go out on a date with me? Right now?” it’s kind of hard not to be. He’s never been on a date before, unless going to see a cheesy horror flick with a girl from middle school counts. He’s _certainly_ never been on a spur of the moment date with a cute boy he admires.

Thor’s rummaging around in the backpack he brought. His tongue’s caught between his teeth as he concentrates, and after a moment or two he lets out a frustrated hum. “I should have put it in the front pocket.”

“What is it?”

Thor looks up for a moment, mocking a scandalized look. “It’s a surprise.” And after another moment, “ _Ha_. Found it.” He holds his hand out, a ring resting in his palm. “I saw it the other day at the mall. It’s a Saturn ring. I thought you’d like it since you were working on that one piece with Rumi and all the planets.”

Dizzee could kiss him. In front of _all_ these people at the diner.

 


	3. hands

They’re locked away in Dizzee’s room.

His mom and dad are out somewhere, and if he remembers correctly, probably a wedding of a friend. Yolanda’s with Mylene, Ra and Boo are God knows where. The place is still, quiet, unusual. It’s always loud, Boo screaming over the radio in the kitchen and Yolanda singing along to whatever new disco song is being overplayed.

It’s late, his room is dim and Thor’s tucked into his side. They’ve been sitting here for what seems like hours, just talking, _holding hands._

Dizzee thinks that if he could, he’d hold his hand forever. Thor’s hand is a little bigger than his, impossibly soft, always has flecks of paint freckled over his pale skin. He’s warm, comforting.

“You tired?”

“Kinda. Just wanna stay up with you, though.”

Thor laughs, squeezing his hand. It’s a small gesture but it makes Dizzee’s lips curl into a smile. Thor moves his arm, making their hands accidently slip out of grip.

“Mmm, no.” Dizzee hums, eyes half-closed. God, he’s tired, but he reaches out for Thor’s hand and makes a pleased noise when he feels their hands entwine again. “Better.”

“Am I ever gonna get my hand back, Diz?” Thor asks, and Dizzee doesn’t even have to look at him to know he’s smiling, biting back a laugh.

“No.”


End file.
